


Heart to Heart

by Lobotomite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, mentioned Debbex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Rebecca thought she'd been doing a good job keeping her relationship with Debbie a secret. She was wrong.





	Heart to Heart

Rebecca lowers herself into the chair with a grateful sigh, resting her hands on her belly as she sinks into the comfortable cushions. She's getting big now, enough to be properly uncomfortable, and seems to be constantly darting ( _waddling_ , she thinks distastefully) into the bathroom. She loves the little boy growing inside her, but she'll be very glad when she doesn't have a small person sitting directly on top of her bladder.

"Ta," she says thankfully as Chrissie presses a hot cup of tea into her hands, taking a greedy sip immediately even though she knows it's just going to burn her tongue. Chrissie just shakes her head at Rebecca's resulting wince, settling into the chair beside her and looking at her with that soft, almost maternal gaze that she's been directing at her a lot lately.

"So," Chrissie says casually, leaning forward and resting her arms on her legs, own tea cupped in both hands. "How long have you been sleeping with Debbie, then?"

She's glad she wasn't taking a sip at that point, because she manages to choke and splutter anyway, the question coming from so out of left field and delivered with such casual surety that she's left with no response.

"I- I don't- I'm not- What are you talking about?" she squeaks, cringing as her voice gets higher and higher throughout the sentence, and she'd know even without Chrissie's unimpressed stare that she was less than convincing.

"As... convincing, as that denial was," Chrissie says dryly, "I do have eyes, Bex. You and that Dingle act like love sick teenagers whenever you're in the same room. Still, I wasn't positive... until I walked in on you two in the kitchen the other night." She gives Rebecca a pointed look, and she can feel her already flushed face go bright red, suddenly unable to meet her sisters eyes.

She'd _known_ that it wasn't a good idea with Chrissie in the house, but Debbie had been so handsy and affectionate the whole day, and she was doing just the dirtiest things with her tongue, and Rebecca's only human, damnit.

She sees Chrissie hesitate out of the corner of her eye, and then she's leaning forward, gently resting the tips of her fingers on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Bex, you know that- that I don't have a problem with it, don't you? I mean, that it's... that you're with a woman." She sounds hesitant but sincere, and Rebecca blames her pregnancy hormones for the way her eyes well with tears as she looks up and sees in her face that her sister means it.

"Oh, Bex," Chrissie soothes, taking Rebecca's cup out of her hands and placing it along with her own on the table before perching on the arm of Bex's chair and pulling her in to a slightly awkwardly positioned hug. "Is that why you didn't tell me? You thought I would judge you? Sweetheart, I would never look down on you for something like this."

She can hear that her sister is hurt and trying not to show it, so she tries to control her blubbering enough to explain herself. She doesn't pull away, though, instead turning her head enough for her to press into Chrissie but still talk clearly.

"It's not that, Chris," she says, voice wobbly, grateful for the way Chrissie's hand continues to stroke down her hair. "It's just that you and dad have always been so driven, you know, and I know that I'm – that I'm the flighty one, the irresponsible one who swans off to exotic locales and parties all the time and I just. I just didn't want you to think that me being... that me being with girls was just me being immature and fickle and just a, a party girl thing. Especially... it's never been serious, you know, with a woman so I just... it was easier not to mention it. Then I came here and I just... I keep fucking up and I just..."

"Oh, Bex," Chrissie murmurs as Bex buries her face in her sister's chest again, throat tight in a mixture of remembered fear and relief. "I love you, and dad loves you, we don't care if you're – if you're bi? Is that....?"

Rebecca nods, sniffling now instead of bawling, and pulls away from Chrissie's embrace, rubbing sheepishly at her red eyes. Chrissie settles back into her own chair, but reaches out, taking one of Rebecca's hands in her own and squeezing with a soft smile.

"The only thing I care about it you being happy," she says softly. "Are you?"

She doesn't even have to think – Yes. Yes, she is. She might not be in the perfect situation, but she has a loving girlfriend, she has her father and his partner supporting her, and most of all she has her big sister right by her side, loving her even through all of her messes.

"Yeah," she says, genuinely. "I'm really, really happy."

"Well then," Chrissie says, sitting up properly and giving Rebecca a mischievous look. "You and the Dingle. Start talking."

Rebecca laughs, shakes her head, and does.


End file.
